nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Jam:In drmzzz
|music='Bedroom' Space }} In drmzzz is a point-and-click game created by Bart Bonte for the Nitrome Jam, under the theme "dreams". The game takes place in two areas, one in a bedroom, and another in outer space. Controls * Mouse - Interact with objects on screen Gameplay In drmzzz's gameplay is presented as one continuous flow, without the division of levels. The player uses their mouse to click on different objects, which can affect their behavior on screen. The mouse cursor's movement can also have an influence on certain objects such as the alarm clock. Walkthrough In the first part of the game, the player must click on a humanoid egg-shaped child's eyes to make him fall asleep, then click the z's peering out on the far left sides of the screen. Then, once a small creature identical to the child climbs into the alarm clock, the player must click the alarm clock three times. The child temporarily opens its eyes and the player must click its eye to close it again and then keep their cursor over the alarm clock to make it rise into the air. The scenery will then change to that of space with one asteroid partly seen in the foreground and another in the background. A worm-like creature will pop out of one of the holes in the asteroid and the player is required to click it to make it move to the asteroid in the foreground. Once the player clicks the worm-like creature in the foreground, it will pop back up and cause several other identical creatures of different colours to appear in the holes of the asteroid in the background. The player should then click the worm in the background asteroid till they turn yellow like the worms in the foreground. Once this is done, the worms will disappear and instead the worm in the foreground will begin to fly in the air. The player can make the worms change directions by a click of the mouse and should direct the creature into the various stars that appear. Once all stars are collected, several different coloured stars will appear as well as several other worms along with them. By clicking again, the player should direct all of the worms into the stars that match their colour (it is easier to focus on one worm at a time then all of them at once). Upon all stars being collected, the game will end with the child awakening. Interactive objects *'Worms' - Appear in asteroids and pop out of holes once clicked. When they are flying through the sky they can be controlled by the mouse. *'Rocket ship' - The child's alarm clock that functions as a rocket ship. Development In drmzzz was developed by Bart Bonte. On June second of 2014, a screenshot of In drmzzz was revealed as well as another image on the next day . On June 4th of 2014 Bart Bonte remarked that things were going to get weird . One June 5th Bart Bonte officially named In drmzzz and mentioned that it would be released the next day ...|publisheddate=5 Jun 2013|retrieveddate=4 August 2014}}. Trivia *Parts of this game are similar to old arcade games, namely Whack-a-Mole and Centipede. *This game, like 8bit Doves, was remade for mobile devices as a paid game in 2014. Gallery Indrmzzz-thumbnail.png|The thumbnail of In drmzzz menu.png|The menu of References Category:In drmzzz Category:Available Jam games